What goes on in the band, stays in the band
by BritStargirl
Summary: This was inspired by what the boys were saying at one of the first McBusted concerts. It was therefore not my fault, or idea, but Dougie Poynter's. This is what might have happened if they weren't entirely straight. With each other. Involves swearing and man on man action. You have been warned ;D
1. Chapter 1

It's the first week of the McBusted tour, and the band are well into their set, hovering above a screaming crowd on a UFO stage, with Harry in the middle and the others spread around the edge, all breathing hard after finishing the song.

"Say hello to the beautiful Danny Jones!" Dougie yells into the microphone at the screaming crowd. Danny raises his arms and the volume doubles, nearly deafening the band.

"Say hello to my personal favourite, Mr. James Bourne!" Dougie calls, grinning at the crowd surrounding their platform.

"Oi, you said I was your favourite last night!" Matt laughs, leaning into his microphone.

"Umm," Dougie replies, looking between Matt and the crowd as if caught out.

"And what about you sleeping in my bed last night, eh?" Danny adds, as the fans laugh around them.

"Uh, I think we've established who the band whore is," Dougie grins mischievously, as the others laugh comfortably around him, getting the same high from the crowd as he is, probably.


	2. Chapter 2

**A month before**

Georgia lies with her head on Danny's chest, both still breathing heavily after a fairly passionate half hour.

"What did you do? Before you were married and stuff...on tour?" Georgia breathes, as Danny traces patterns on her back absentmindedly.

"For what?"

"Sex. Getting action. Did you get prostitutes?" she asks, feeling raising her head as Danny laughs, pulling her closer into his side.

"Nah. No need," he smirks, laughter still in his eyes.

"Why? Did none of you have any sex drive? I find that hard to believe..."

Danny coughs awkwardly, rubbing his face before smiling at her again.

"You know Dougie's not entirely straight, right?"

"That's not helping, Dan, that's just confusing!"

"Well... we, as in the band, may have had a few times when we..." he trails off, blushing.

"Daniel Alan Jones," Georgia says, turning over and propping herself on her elbows so she can look at him sternly. "Did you force Dougie into doing stuff?"

"No! Of course not!" Danny says, holding his hands up in surrender. "Well, maybe the first couple of times he didn't exactly give consent, but he wanted it, and it was just a bit of fun!"

She raised her eyebrows, pressing a bit harder on his chest.

"I swear we wouldn't have done anything serious to him! It was just what we did, back in the day..."

"As long as it's not going on anymore..." Georgia replies, nuzzling back down as Danny strokes her hair.

"Of course not," he mumbles, trying to make his voice sound as genuine as he can.


	3. Chapter 3

**The night five colours went to number one**

McFly burst back into their flat, laughing and pushing each other. They had had a crazy night of laughing with interviewers, busted, other musicians and their managers, drinking, talking and laughing until the early hours of the morning until Fletch had told them to go home and get into bed.

"More beer?" Danny called, bumping into the wall in his efforts to get to the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Tom and Dougie cheered.

"Noooooo!" Harry called, waving his hands for them to stop and almost losing his balance in the process. "Lets do shots!"

It takes longer because of the state they're all in, but eventually they get a bottle of vodka and settle down in the living room, Tom sprawled across the sofa with Dougie leaning against it, and the other two sprawled on the floor.

"Let's do truths!" says Tom, attempting to pull himself into a sitting position but quickly giving up and slumping back down.

"Okaaaaaaayy," Danny grins, narrowing his eyes and looking round at the other three with a gleam in his eye. "When was the last time you got with someone?"

"Couple of days ago," Harry says, shrugging. "What? She was throwing herself at me cos she heard I was in the band!" he says to Toms eye roll.

"And you couldn't possibly have stopped here, right? Uh you're such a man whore, Harry," Tom says, laughing.

"What about you then, eh?" Harry laughs, poking Tom with his foot.

"Couple of month ago, on a night out," Tom says.

"Dan?" Harry asks, passing Danny the bottle as he does so.

"Couple of hours ago, at the party," Danny grins, high-fiving Harry while Tom grumbles something about everyone getting more than him.

"How 'bout you, Dougs?" Harry asks, rolling over so his head is practically in Dougie's lap, staring up at him.

"Oh come on, all the girls love him! He's the cute one!" Danny laughs.

Dougie mumbles something, going slightly pink around the ears.

"What was that, I don't think I heard you, Dougie," Harry says, nudging him in the side, making Dougie cringe away slightly.

"I said I've never got with anyone, okay?!" Dougie says, looking defensive and embarrassed.

Harry and Danny look at each other for a second before they both lunge, Danny yelling "Bagsie!", but Harry pushing him away and grabbing Dougie, pushing him onto the floor and pinning his arms down, and not wasting a second in covering the younger man's lips with his own. Dougie struggles, but Harry is bigger and keeps him down easily, eventually letting him go and collapsing on top of him, giggling.

"Eugh! What did you do that for?!" Dougie yells, not really angry, trying to push Harry off but not quite succeeding.

"I got Dougie's first kiss!" Harry half sings, laughing as he falls off his bandmate onto the floor.

"Call that a proper kiss?" Danny grins, and before Dougie has time to get away traps him again, and kisses him hard, forcing his jaw open. Harry and Tom watch with open mouths as Danny clearly thrusts his tongue past Dougie's lips, and the blonde closes his eyes forcefully. After a minute of what looks like mostly one sided drunken kissing they break apart with a wet sound, Dougie blinking rapidly, looking slightly stunned, even in his inebriated state.

"That was a proper kiss," Danny says, sounding slightly smug as he wipes his lips with the back of his hand and takes a swig from the vodka bottle.

"You don't want me to kiss you too, do you, Doug?" Tom says, half laughing, breaking the small silence that had settled around them.

"No. Two's enough, thanks," Dougie says, shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

The three of them laugh as they pull Dougie's trousers off; Harry holding his shoulders and Tom and Danny taking a leg each.

"Stop! Stop!" Dougie cries, wriggling madly, which actually helps them to pull them off quicker.

Once the trousers are off, they start pulling at his boxers, but he finally kicks his way free, knocking Danny in the jaw with his foot as he does so, ad rolls off, running off to his bunk.

"Awww! Come back, Dougs!" Tom calls, not moving any closer to the bunks, staying in the lounge with the others.

"No! You're all bloody perverts!" Dougie calls, his voice slightly muffled by the thick curtain he's drawn across his bed so they can't see him.

"Can't help it if we love looking at your fit bod, eh?" Danny calls out, laughing, but there's no response.

"Dougie?" Harry calls out tentatively, worried that they pushed too much this time. There's still no answer though, so Harry gets up, motioning to the other two to stay where they are and makes his way towards the back. They all have different relationships with each other, and for Dougie Danny is for fun and parties, Tom is for geeking out and laughing, and Harry is the one who makes sure he gets home after a night out, or like now, gets him to say what's wrong.

Tom and Danny's voices are quieter down the bus, as Harry stops outside Dougie's bunk, right over his own.

"Doug? You home?" Harry asks, knocking slightly at the wood next to the bunk's curtain.

"Go away, Harry," Dougie responds, sounding slightly snuffly and blocked up.

Harry doesn't go away. He wouldn't, not when something's wrong. Some people find it annoying, but he reckons it's the only way to get things sorted. It needs to be done. So he draws the curtain aside and raises his eyebrows at a red and wet eyed Dougie, pushing him back gently so that there's some room, and squeezing himself in beside the smaller man and drawing the curtain back behind him so that they are in semi-darkness.

For a moment Dougie looks like he's going to push Harry back out again and reject him, say that he doesn't want him there, but then he fists his hands in the front of Harry's shirt and Harry wraps his arms around him, so they're squished together. There isn't any sound except their breathing, Harry waiting until he can feel Dougie's heart slow down and breathing sound a little calmer.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmurs, combing through Dougie's hair with his fingers, hoping he can hear how much he means it. he never meant to upset him this much, they just got into the habit of pulling his clothes off sometimes. For fun.

"S'not your fault," Dougie mumbles, pushing back slightly so he can look into Harry's eyes. "You don't know..."

"Know what?" Harry asks, pushing Dougie's fringe out of his eyes.

"If I was different to how you thought I was, would you still like me?" Dougie says, looking as if he is about to admit to murder.

"Of course. You are okay, aren't you? You're not ill, or leaving the band?" Harry grips Dougie's arm, worried it's something serious.

"No, not unless you don't want me anymore," Dougie gives a weak smile. "Harry. I think I'm bi."

Dougie bites his lip, watching Harry's face. Harry looks blank for a second as the information hits him, and then seems to relax, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Har-" Dougie starts, but is stopped by the drummer kissing him passionately. After a second he opens his lips, kissing back as Harry slides his hand down to rest on Dougie's hip and pulling him tight against him. Their tongues move together, meeting in the middle effortlessly. Dougie renews his grip on Harry's collar and pulls him in closer, moaning slightly into his mouth when Harry presses him back into the mattress slightly.

"Everything okay in there?" Tom's voice calls through, making them pull apart and freeze, panic and confusion all over Dougie's face.

"Fine thanks," Harry calls back, clearing his throat slightly.

"Harry," Dougie whispers, saying it like it's a question, and when Harry looks back at him he can see even in the half light that his lips are swollen and red from the kiss.

"Shhh," Harry says, putting a finger on Dougie's lips. "Don't worry. You need to tell the others too, you know."

"I know, but Harry, are you –"

"What are you two doing in there?" Danny says, surprisingly close, and the curtain is yanked back to see both the rest of the band standing, waiting for an explanation.

"Dougie has something to tell you," Harry announces, swinging his legs out of the bunk and grabbing Dougie's hand, pulling him to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

"If you're going to be properly gay, Dougs," Danny slurs, the alcohol slowing all of their thoughts, "then you need to be good at blowjobs, surely?"

"'M not gay, Danny. 'M bi!" Dougie says, giggling slightly as he leans against Tom to keep him upright as they sit together in Tom's attic room.

"Still... you ever done it?" Danny wiggles his eyebrows at him suggestively.

"No, not really I suppose," Dougie says, letting his head fall back as his eyes close. "Never had an opportunity..."

"What's wrong with us that makes you think you even need to leave the house to get some action?" Danny says, spreading his arms to indicate a bleary looking Tom, Harry lying flat on the floor and himself.

"You being serious?" Dougie says disbelievingly, cracking one eye open so he can look at Danny.

"Course. Three blokes, all on your doorstep. Would be good for practice wouldn't you say?"

"Literally cannot tell if your joking when you're drunk, Dan" Harry slurs from the side, turning his head to look at him properly.

"I'm serious. We've all kissed him, so why not that. One gets practice, the other gets a blowjob. Win win situation, innit?"

"Dan –"

"I think Tom should go first," Danny says, pointing drunkenly at the pair of blondes, who move away from each other automatically.

"What, I mean, w-why me?" Tom stutters, gesturing at nothing in particular.

"You have the best control, so you're good for a beginner, and you could do with letting off a bit of steam, right?" Danny grins, looking confused, like Tom should be thanking him by now, instead of going rapidly pinker.

"B-but –"

"Come on Harry. Let's leave them to it," Danny grins, pushing himself up and hauling Harry to his feet too, both of them stumbling out of the room giggling, slamming the door behind them.

Tom and Dougie stare at each other in the dark, Dougie licking his lips by instinct. Tom turns so he's facing him more, and Dougie shuffles a bit closer, so that if they wanted to they could touch.

"You don't have to," Tom whispers, looking shaky, but a slight tremor of excitement in his voice.

"No. No, it's fine. I want to try," Dougie says, leaning in so they're breathing each other's air.

"Fuck," Tom swears, pulling Dougie so he's sitting over his lap, both kissing each other fiercely, tasting the tequila they had earlier in each other's mouths. After a moment Dougie slides his hand down Tom's chest, slowly, like he's waiting to be stopped, but Tom does nothing, and so eventually Dougie reaches his crotch. He starts rubbing at Tom through the denim, enjoying the sounds Tom makes as he starts doing small thrusts up into his hand. Dougie starts to feel Tom getting harder under his touches, and kisses him harder as he presses down more with his hips, pushing his hand down harder too.

"Fuck, way too drunk for this," Tom says when they break apart, as Dougie slides off his lap and on the floor so they're sitting facing each other, Tom leaning against the bed.

"Sure?" Dougie asks, his hand on Tom's buckle, questioning in his eyes, but it's too far gone for Tom to be able to worry, so he pushes Dougie's hands away and undoes it himself, pushing his jeans down to his knees and getting his hand into his boxers in record time, sighing at the contact.

"Bloody yes. Just do it, please."

Dougie takes a deep breath, never having done this before, and pulls Tom's boxers down over his aching erection, which springs free. Dougie reaches out tentatively, grasping the base with his right hand and leaning forward, pausing. He lets out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, but smiles when it makes Tom shiver and the pulse running through his cock get stronger under his hand.

"Fuck it," Dougie breathes, and sucks the head in in one move, sucking hard, making Tom's hips jerk up, choking him.

"Jesus! Fuck, are you okay, Dougie? So sorry," Tom rambles gripping the carpet with white knuckles.

"Thought you had the most restraint, eh?" Dougie chuckles, patting Tom's thighs to sooth him.

Tom laughs too, relaxing slightly, and Dougie puts his had back around Tom's cock, stroking slightly and watching how Tom pushes his head back and bites his lip.

Dougie puts an arm across Tom's hips, not wanting to be unpleasantly surprised again, and goes back down, licking from base to tip first, then taking Tom into his mouth and going down as far as he can, careful not to scrape his teeth too much along sensitive skin. He bobs his head up and down experimentally, liking how it feels on his tongue, how heavy and hot it is. He know's that he's pretty hard too. He never thought giving someone else pleasure would be this good for him. He sucks hard, feeling Tom jerk against him again and swear loudly. Dougie pulls up slightly so only the head is in his mouth and tongues at the slit, feeling Tom shudder and make muffled sort of moaning that sends his blood running fast down south. He looks up to see Tom with his fist in his mouth, eyes still tight shut, looking like he's using every bit of self control he owns not to just ram home into Dougie's mouth.

Dougie hums without thinking and Tom's eyes fly open, pupils blown and wide, hands flying to twist in Dougie's hair.

"Oh God," Tom groans as Dougie moves his head up and down more rapidly now, pressing his tongue along the underside and sucking as best he can, Tom's hands guiding him a bit as he makes gentle thrusts into Dougie's mouth. Dougie remembers, then, that he already has a hand on Tom, and starts twisting his wrist, feeling Tom leaking into the back of his throat more, forcing him to swallow.

"Dougie, Dougie," Tom groans through gritted teeth, pulling on his hair to try to warn him he's close, but Dougie realises he wants this. He wants to feel what it's like, the whole thing. He wants to know what it tastes like, wants to feel.

"Ugh, Dougie!" Tom half shouts, his hands tightening painfully in Dougies hair as he comes, warm fluid filling his mouth so he has to pull away slightly to swallow, because what would he do otherwise?

Tom's breathing heavily when Dougie pulls away, smiling, because that isn't all how he thought it would be, but it was all kinds of awesome.

"Fuck," Tom says, probably for the hundredth time that evening, but pulls Dougie into him and gives him a sloppy, sated kiss. Dougie makes a keening noise into Tom's mouth when he feels how hard he is, not being touched, and Tom instantly puts a hand down, blindly fumbling with the zipper and pushing his hand into Dougie's boxers, making the younger man bite his lip with surprised pleasure and relief. Tom's hands are warm and rough, and it's almost painful, but the relief feels amazing, and it's not long before Dougie's coming in his pants, biting into Tom's shoulder as he does so.

Eventually they break apart, bodies warm and pliable as they sit back while they do their trousers up.

"Danny's going to love this," Tom grins, running his fingers through his hair and wiping some of the sweat off with the corner of his duvet.

Dougie groans, covering his face with his hands and realising they're going to have to tell the others. They'll be waiting downstairs to hear about it and, fuck, maybe even listened to them doing it.

"Let's get it over with," Tom says, stumbling to his feet and holding out his hand for Dougie to follow.

They lean against each other to get down the stairs, the alcohol still making them unsteady. When they reach the living room, they find the other two on the sofa with a beer each, looking extraordinarily pleased with themselves.

"Well?" Harry asks, grinning as Tom and Dougie enter the room.

"Well what?" Dougie asks, putting on his best innocent face and stealing Harry's beer.

"Oh come ooooonnnn," Danny groans, twisting his head around so he can see Tom standing behind them, looking slightly pink and ruffled, but still smug. "Is he any good, then?"

"A gentleman never tells," Tom says, slurring slightly but just about managing to tap his nose in a knowing manner. Dougie giggles as Danny pulls him down so he's sitting between him and Harry on the sofa, spilling beer over them in the process.

"What was it like, then, Doug?" Danny asks, trying his best to seem serious, but that never seems to work for him anyway.

"Oh come on, Dan. Tom just told us!" Harry grins, punching Dougie's arm playfully.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Tom says, looking confused.

"Not directly, no," Harry says, pointing at Tom drunkenly, "But no-one says 'a gentleman never tells' unless they mean it was basically the best sex they've had in ages."

"Wh – what? But we didn't have sex!" Tom stutters, looking confused, as Danny roars with laughter at both the blondes faces.

"That definitely means it was good! I'm jealous, Tom! Having such a gorgeous boy suck you off must be a treat!" Danny laughs.

"I wanna taste," Harry whines, and pulls Dougie round to face him, kissing him hard and moaning at the taste of Tom still in his mouth. They pull apart after Danny starts kicking them, Tom frowning, like he's confused.

"What's up, Tommo?" Harry asks, grinning at him over the back of the sofa.

"Does this make us gay?" Tom blurts, blushing as he says it.

"Nah," Danny says, looking like he's thinking hard. "Bi, like Dougs at most..."

"We're not gay," Harry says, pulling Dougie to lie down against his side with his feet up on Danny's lap. "We're just experimenting!"


End file.
